In environments that rely on object-oriented systems, some software objects may not be directly accessible. However, one may want to access certain functionality associated with target objects that are not directly accessible to implement, enable, or otherwise make use of such functionality. For some such functionality, mechanisms for indirectly accessing the target objects may be unknown or obfuscated.
An example of one such desired functionality is the enablement of deskbands on graphical user interfaces (GUIs). A deskband is a type of taskbar object, which is dockable on the taskbar or floats on the screen and includes one or more deskband objects. A taskbar is a visual device on the desktop that typically shows the user which applications (tasks) are currently active and running Clicking on one type of deskband object launches the application or file associated with the object. Another types of deskband allows text entry as part of a search. One advantage of using deskbands for applications or files is that they take up very little GUI space. In addition, deskbands may be displayed regardless of whether another application program is running, making them continuously accessible.
Creating deskbands for applications generally requires the end user to participate in the installation process. The installation process requires, for example, implementation of several interfaces and a special registration procedure. However, the steps involved in the installation process may be confusing to the user. In the Microsoft® Windows® 2000 operating system, a component object model (COM) interface exists for creating deskband objects; however, no known mechanism exists to get to the implementation of this interface without user interaction.
Prior deskband installations have attempted to remedy this problem by providing text or animated instructions for the user. However, such instructions require significant user involvement and time. Prior attempts to install deskbands without direct user interaction have included on-screen simulations of user actions. Such simulations have a substantial likelihood of failure due to inadvertent user interference with the process. In addition, these simulations create a flicker on the screen that is visible to the user during installation.
Thus, what is desired is a method that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations to provide access to objects associated with a desired functionality, for example, enablement of deskbands.